


Sweet Like Sugar

by PadaWinBaby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, vampire!Ryan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a vampire, and Gavin smells like cherry syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt/request on Tumblr. I just felt like AO3 needed to see it, too.

_Gavin Free is going to be my undoing,_ Ryan mused to himself. _Largely because he smells like fucking candy._

 

It was true. There was always some sweet undertone to the way Gavin smelled that jabbed at Ryan’s overly sensitive nose every time the hyperactive Brit moved in his vicinity. It gave him a minor headache on good days and sent him fleeing to the blood storage in the basement of the Rooster Teeth offices on bad ones. As a centuries-old vampire, Ryan had heard rumors that every vampire had just one person in all the world whose blood sang to them in some cryptic way. If that’s what this smell was, he was fucked, because the way Gavin made Ryan’s fangs ache and his stomach growl with a craving for cherry syrup that would only give him abdominal cramps if he indulged it bordered dangerously on the unpleasant. It was the kind of craving that made him think that if he ever sampled Gavin’s wares, he might kill the boy, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

Just now, Gavin was squawking and jumping around, batting at Michael with a foam Minecraft sword, and every time he landed, the air would rush out of his clothes, and fill Ryan’s nose with that sickly-sweet cherry smell. It was making him absolutely insane, but he couldn't afford to get up from his work and flee the room right now. He was supposed to be editing right now, dammit. He took a deep breath that wasn't as calming and centering as he would have preferred, and turned back to his work.

He was jostled from his tenuous focus only moments later, however, when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of wide-eyed, exertion-flushed British twink. “Oof, sorry, Rye Bread,” he offered, but Ryan didn’t make any move to accept his apology. He just stared at him, unaware that his pupils were blown out with the depth of his craving for a taste of the sugar-sweet promise Gavin’s happy flush offered.

"Get. Off. Me," he bit out, trying to control himself. It wasn't that his fellow Achievement Hunters didn't know that he did, in fact, bite. He’d been seen around the office, drinking lukewarm pig’s blood from various containers. He did, however, suspect that they sometimes forgot, especially since he never drank live unless absolutely necessary; he got a little…weird when he did, and they all noticed.

Much like Gavin was doing now. Noticing, that is. There must have been something in his face, aside from the pseudo-sexual bloodlust clear in his eyes, that practically flashed a neon warning sign that Ryan was definitely a peak predator, and Gavin may or may not be the prey in this situation. Gavin gulped, the mischief draining from his face. But it wasn't fear he saw reflected back in Gavin’s light, greenish eyes. For the first time since they’d begun working together, Ryan suspected that Gavin might actually want to be his prey, even if he couldn't make the words come out. Ryan’s stony face softened a bit, but he wasn't sure Gavin saw it in his rush to make his way off of Ryan’s lap.

It became apparent later, after everyone else had left, and Ryan was left alone with his editing and Gavin, that he had seen that minute softening. The younger man came to sit on the edge of Ryan’s desk, blatantly watching Ryan’s face while he worked. “What?” Ryan grunted, not wanting to look at him. He didn't even want to breathe for fear that the smell of him would intoxicate him and disable his all-important free will.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Gavin asked him bluntly. Ryan flicked his eyes up at Gavin for a moment before looking back at his work with a pointed shrug. "When was the last time you drank live?" Gavin continued, trying a slightly different approach to the slightly uncomfortable topic at hand. Ryan just shrugged again. This made Gavin sigh and go quiet again, the Brit clearly rethinking his strategy.

It was several long moments later that Gavin spoke again, and Ryan early choked on his tongue when he heard what he’d come up with this time. “I want you to bite me, Ryan,” he said bluntly. Ryan looked up at him, gauging his commitment to the idea. There was fear there, probably because he’d never been bitten before, but underneath was a steely determination that he would not take no for an answer.

"It’s going to hurt," he tried, and when that didn't deter him, "I might not be able to stop." Gavin swallowed harshly, but he continued to stare in challenge at him. With a sigh, Ryan let his shoulders droop slightly, already accepting the idea that he was going to bite Gavin, even as he uttered one final warning. "Feeding is an intimate thing," he said carefully. "You might get turned on. I definitely will. It might lead to sex, if you let it. I’m not the most in control when I’m feeding." Gavin shrugged, clearly undisturbed by the idea. Why was Gavin so calm about this?

Ryan pushed his chair back a bit and swiveled slightly before pulling Gavin down to straddle him, looping strong arms around his back to keep him where he wanted him.Gavin tipped his head slightly to the side, exposing a long expanse of pale throat. Ryan licked his lips and swallowed hard, watching Gavin’s pulse throb beneath the paper-thin surface of his skin. “You’re sure about this?” he whispered, breath ghosting across that skin and raising goosebumps in its wake. Gavin nodded, pulse racing slightly.

Ryan started with a kiss, pressing his lips to soft skin stretched taut by the tilt of his head. It drew a wondering sigh from Gavin’s lips, followed my a soft cry and a curling of long fingers into strong shoulders as Ryan’s fangs parted that creamy flesh. Despite what he’d said about the eroticism associated with feeding, Ryan wasn't expecting the almost hesitant roll of Gavin’s hips in his lap. He let out a small growl that made Gavin shiver and rock again, mouth working against the wound he’d created. If it was possible, Gavin tasted better than he smelled, and he moved like his entire sexual identity rested on Ryan’s biting him. And maybe it did, who knows?

Ryan’s arms tightened around him, pulling those slim hips flush against him, and Gavin let out a squeak lost somewhere between pleasure and surprise, which drew a possessive growl from deep in Ryan’s throat. The sound thrummed through Gavin’s skin, to the point where Ryan could almost feel the vibration of it in Gavin’s hands, where they curled into his shoulders and neck.

Gavin was humping against him in earnest by the time Ryan forced himself to stop feeding let he hurt the boy, letting out soft but needy sounds. He leaned back into his chair, looking up at the wanton Brit’s half-lidded expression, even as his hands worked their way into Gavin’s jeans. He smirked at the soft whimper that escaped when he got his hands on him. Ryan had handled his share of uncircumcised men in his day, and he knew just what to do to turn Gavin into a panting, whining wreck that draped itself bonelessly across Ryan’s chest in the aftermath of what he hoped was the best orgasm of the young man’s life. He’d hate to break his hot streak.

He carried the drowsy, spent lad over to the couch and tossed one of their fan-made blankets over him, ducking into the next room for the first aid kit before he quickly patched up the bite mark at the junction of his neck. When he was done, he gazed down at the dozing man and licked his lips. He found himself genuinely hoping that Gavin would let him do that again sometime, because damn if he wasn't addicted after just one taste.

 _If he’s to be my undoing, ___Ryan mused. _Then I’ll go happily._


End file.
